Neglected Hearts
by nattycullen
Summary: "Jane may not want to accept it, but love will always conquer hate." How does Jane truly feel about her brother's relationship with a Cullen? -My take on the most neglected character in the Alec/Renesmee world-


**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.  


* * *

**

Jane tightened her grip on the silver knife, creating pressure that could wound human skin easily yet her marble skin remained untouched. Jane hadn't felt any form of physical pain since her human death, giving _her _the ability to inflict pain on others. She was untouchable. Who would even dare to attack her? Many dreamed of doing so but who would be stupid enough to touch _Jane? _

_Anyone in Bella Cullen's protection bubble would attack her happily._

Jane had been outraged at her power, absolutely furious. _Bella Swan had to die. _Aro would never allow it, terrified of _who _the Cullen's could gather up in revenge. Anyway, Aro wanted the Cullen's for his collection, making Jane no longer his shiniest jewel, her place being filled with Alice Cullen's power and Alec's being filled with Bella's power.

It is impossible to stress how much she hated the Cullen's for robbing everything she had. Bella took away the fear that glowed from her, Alice took away Aro's full adoration over her and Rensmee..._Renesmee Cullen..._took her brother.

Jane looked as if she had been stabbed when she thought about her brother's relationship with _Renesmee Cullen. _She had blood, a human family and worst of all, she was a _half breed. _The half breed that made the Volturi look powerless and eternally humiliated because the Vampire world wanted to join together and save her worthless life.

It made Jane indescribably furious.

Then she decided to fall in love with her _brother _who at the time, was sent to try and threaten the Cullen's by showing up and 'double-checking' she was legal by the law.

Alec came home in love. With a Cullen.

Alec could kill unnecessary for the joy of it and wouldn't care, the life of humans and law breakers had no value to him. Renesmee knew this, she wasn't a stupid girl, yet she still decided to go live with him? Alec still had a heart though, so did Jane, _only _to those who the twins loved. Alec loved Jane more than the Cullen's loved each other with their family bond. Now, he loved Renesmee too. Wither the strange half dog man that would show up and try to win her back wanted to believe it or not, they were soul mates.

Alec and Renesmee. The sinner and the saint.

What about Jane? _What about me? _Jane would always ask herself. Was she just meant to tag along? Alec loved her more after his relationship with Renesmee, always trying to spend as much time with her as possible. Jane didn't bother to hide her hatred towards Renesmee, who didn't mind, putting up with Jane for _Alec's sake. _Alec tried to ignore it too, trying to please his sister by saying Renesmee was the only one who could destroy Bella's shield but Jane doubted that Renesmee would betray her family like that.

_"I would do it if you ever needed it, Jane... Or if your brother ever needed it. For defense of course." Renesmee had said sweetly as Aro realized he could never thank Alec enough for falling in love with her._

Jane wanted to rip Renesmee's heart out for being so annoyingly sweet then send it to Bella, wrapped in a golden box, the address painted in Renesmee's blood.

Tonight, she was going to do just that.

Jane waited with the hood of her black cloak up, her petite body pushed against the stone wall. Not a sound could be heard in this section of the castle, the furthest away from the throne room where the feast was taking place. The setting was perfect. _The whole plan was perfect. _Jane had watched Renesmee for weeks, noticing that she would leave in the middle of the bloody feasts, going to this end of the castle, sobbing at the deaths she had just witnessed.

Renesmee's flat shooed footsteps became louder as she walked closer to where Jane was hiding, knife in her hand, a smirk on her face. Jane clenched her teeth together at the noise of Renesmee's sobs over worthless human life that had just been taken away.

Jane was surprised when Renesmee stopped, her whole body shaking as she started to talk to herself, her voice uneven. "I still love him..." She sighed, swallowing so she could continue. "But I can't act like I belong here, I belong with him, but not here..."

"That's probably the most intelligent thing to come out of your mouth yet." Jane said loudly, her voice echoing.

Renesmee moved her head around, trying to figure out where Jane was. "Jane? Is that you? Where are you?"

Silence struck the stone hall again, Renesmee's breaths that would soon be stopped was the only thing Jane could hear.

Renesmee fell onto her knees, hitting the the cold marble ground quickly, the silence broke by her screams of pain.

Jane smiled wickedly, looking at the knife, treating it as if it was gold. In a second, she was in front of Renesmee, her hood now down, exposing her beautifully sculpted face, so innocent that it represented an angel. Beneath those red eyes was the complete opposite.

Her mind still completely focused on pain, Jane lifted Renesmee up by the neck, shoving her against the wall brutally, still strangling her. The screams became limited due to the lack of oxygen in Renesmee's body.

Renesmee's screams stopped suddenly. Unlike Alec's mist, Jane could make her pain stop and start immediately. "Hello Renesmee." Jane said sweetly, loosening her grip on Renesmee's throat so it would not kill her.

"Jane..." Renesmee choked, shaking her body trying to get free.

Jane banged Renesmee onto the wall again, moving her face closer in. "What are you trying to do?" She spat. "Getting away, are we? Because that's not stupid _at all._"

"Please don't hurt me." Renesmee whimpered, shaking in Jane's grasp.

Jane laughed her signature child-like laugh, heard by those who were dead now. "Hurt you?" She hissed, "I'm going to kill you."

Renesmee gasped as Jane raised her knife, applying pressure onto Renesmee's chest. Jane had carefully practiced on humans how to stab someone so carefully that they would be dying painful, not dead, but close. When Renesmee was at this stage, _then _she would rip her heart out.

Jane applied more pressure, making Renesmee clench her eyes shut. "Don't!" She gasped, her voice breaking.

"Why?" Jane said, untouched. Renesmee didn't reply, fighting to get her voice to work properly with the fear. "Why?" Jane screamed again, this time closer into Renesmee's face.

"For Alec!" Renesmee cried. "Don't do this to him!" Jane stared at Renesmee, who was whimpering with sweat gathering on her red face. Renesmee felt uneasy with Jane's eyes staring into hers so intensely, like she could see the hatred inside of them.

_Alec._

Jane hadn't even thought about Alec. How would he react to his dead lover? Jane had thought about her master, who would be furious now that the Cullen's would likely declare war. There was no way for Jane to hide what she had done, Aro would request to see her thoughts, which would be passed onto Alec.

_Alec would never forgive her._

But that wasn't the worst part.

Alec would be heartbroken. Absolutely devastated. Not on a Marcus level, but he'd turn the pain into fury. _Would he kill me? _Jane wondered. _Would I try and fight back? _

_How could she kill Alec when his face would be visibly broken, the cracked pieces oozing out with more pain?_

_She couldn't do that too her brother. _

"For Alec..." Renesmee repeated, swallowing back fear.

Jane looked at Renesmee, her face clenched with fury.

_Seconds passed. Death still seemed close. _

Renesmee jumped as the knife fell to the ground, Jane's hand slowly releasing her grip on Renesmee's throat which was covered with sweat.

"For Alec." Jane agreed, her face blank as she stepped back from her terrified victim.

_Jane may not want to accept it, but love will always conquer hate.  


* * *

_

_**Happy 2011!**_

**Whenever I see opinions on Jane, it's mostly hate. Some are like "Ooooh she made Edward hurt, that bitch!" or "She killed Bree!" who I absolutely loathed, by the way. I love evil characters, and a lot of people love Jane too. However, i've not saw a Reneslec fanfic, one shot, or part of a longer story, that dives into Jane's true feelings on her brother's relationship. Reneslec, in my opinion, can be portrayed as a couple or individually in many different ways. So can Jane. Some may portray her as coming to love Renesmee, which could work saying that she couldn't hate anyone her brother likes. It is very possible that she could just kill Renesmee, but like the last line says, I believe that her love for her brother is more than her hatred for Renesmee. Some may absolutely disagree, and I'm not saying Jane's soft, she's evil, like her brother who still loves Jane and Renesmee. Jane just loves Alec.**

**Hope it didn't turn out too awfully. I want to write about Jane again, doubt seeing it in love is colder than death though! **

**Love, Cristina xx :) **


End file.
